Mathematic in Love
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Matematika adalah studi mengenai besaran, struktur, ruang, dan perubahan. /"Argh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa soal itu!"/"Les privat!"/"Ha? Sifat yang seperti itu sangat manis tahu!"/ Oneshot! HitsuRuki! RnR?


Brak!

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari arah depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Hisana yang sedang menonton acara televisi langsung mendongak melihat siapa yang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan cara yang kasar. Ternyata yang melakukan hal itu adalah anaknya tercinta. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Hisana seraya mengecilkan volume televisi. Tetapi orang yang ditanya hanya merenggut kesal dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki. Rukia menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu 'sih?" Hisana memiringkan kepalanya. Jika ini adalah komik atau anime mungkin diatas kepala Hisana akan terbentuk sebuah tanda tanya besar.

Rukia yang sudah sampai di kamarnya segera melempar tasnya keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan bantal. Mungkin ia sedang depresi.

Rukia Kuchiki adalah putri tunggal dari Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki. Ia bersekolah di sekolah Karakura, sekolah terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan kecerdasan murid-muridnya. Sekarang ia berada di kelas tiga SMA. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian nasional. Rukia adalah anak yang pintar dan cantik. Semua mata pelajaran dapat ia kuasai dengan baik kecuali satu pelajaran, matematika. Pasti kalian tidak asing dengan matematika, bukan? Pelajaran yang paling ditakuti oleh semua anak sekolah. Tidak semua memang, tetapi tetap saja.

"Argh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa soal itu?" Rukia menggerutu. Masih dalam posisi bantal menutupi wajahnya.

Tok. Tok.

Suara pintu terketuk membuat Rukia bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang wanita yang raut wajahnya tidak jauh dengannya. Itulah Hisana Kuchiki, ibunya.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya Rukia ogah-ogahan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat kondisimu saja." Hisana memasuki kamar putrinya dan duduk di kasur.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ma!" Rukia duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hisana yang tidak percaya. Ia tahu bahwa Rukia berbohong tetapi ia tidak mau mengngkit itu sekarang, mungkin suaminya dapat menanganinya dengan baik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa mandi dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam. Papamu hari ini pulang." Hisana keluar dan menutup pintu putih dengan hiasan chappy didepannya.

"Papa pulang?" Rukia menjambak rambut hitamnya. "Gawat, kalau sampai papa tahu soal ini!" Rukia makin menjambak rambut hitamnya.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Berarti ini saatnya untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga Kuchiki itu. Sesuai perkataan Hisana, Byakuya benar-benar pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Pa-papa!" Rukia memasuki ruang makan dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Hari ini papa bisa pulang karena pekerjaannya telah selesai. Kau tahu 'kan bahwa pekerjaan papa di Amerika sangat merepotkan hingga ia jarang sekali pulang." Hisana tersenyum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada putrinya.

"Jadi Rukia bagaimana dengan nilaimu?" tanya Byakuya sebelum makan.

"Er...baik-baik saja kok." Rukia merutuki dirinya karena berbohong kepada ayahnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ayahnya pasti mengetahui nilai matematikanya yang buruk itu.

"Benarkah?" Byakuya memincingkan matanya.

"Be-benar kok, pa!" Rukia memasang wajah polosnya dan membentuk angka dua dengan jarinya.

"Lalu kenapa papa sering mendapat telepon dari wali kelasmu tentang nilai matematikamu yang hancur?" Byakuya memotong daging yang ada di piringnya dan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Ya! Byakuya tepat sasaran.

"Eh? Uhuk uhuk!" Rukia tersedak oleh makanannya. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu bahwa nilai matematika hancur? Pasti Ukitake-_sensei_ memberitahu ayahnya. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa? Saat itu juga Rukia merutuki dirinya karena ia telah berbohong.

"Pelan-pelan, sayang." Hisana memberikan segelas air kepada putrinya yang sedang tersedak.

"Itu...karena aku tidak mengerti, pa!" Akhirnya Rukia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok kau akan les privat matematika demi memperbaiki nilai matematikamu yang hancur itu." Byakuya telah selesai makan malamnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Les privat?" Rukia menatap pasrah punggung ayahnya yang keluar dari ruang makan. Hisana hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mathematic in Love**

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Genre :**

Romance and Drama

**Pair :**

Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Warning :**

AU, OOC keterlaluan, TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, selipan humor gagal, dan masih banyak lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura. Semua murid berpakaian seragam memasuki sebuah gedung yang mereka sebut dengan sekolah. Disana tempat mereka menimba ilmu untuk masa depan mereka. Tidak terkecuali putri pemilik Kuchiki Farmation yang sudah mendunia, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kalo tidak salah katanya ada murid pindahan, ya?" seru seorang murid dengan rambut coklat bergelombang, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya. Kalau tidak salah dia itu..." perkataan Rangiku terpotong oleh bel tanda masuk sekolah. Seorang guru berambut putih terurai panjang memasuki kelas. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang laki-laki tampan beriris _emerald_ dengan rambut seputih salju. Ia memakai seragam Karakura.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ia pindahan dari Jerman." Ukitake memulai perkenalannya.

"Kyaa~ Manis sekali!"

"Gantengnya! Minta e-mail donk!"

"Wow, jauh sekali!" ucap Orihime dengan tampang polos.

"Kenapa rambutmu ubanan, hei murid baru!" tanya Ichigo mengejek murid baru itu. Tanpa hitungan detik semua murid perempuan _minus_ Orihime dan Tatsuki memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan membunuh. Rukia? Hahahaha kalau Rukia...

Bruk!

"Maaf _sensei_! Aku terlambat!" Rukia membuka pintu kelas itu dengan kasar. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Itulah alasannya mengapa Rukia tidak ikut men_deathglare_ Ichigo tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki. Kau boleh duduk di tempatmu." Ukitake mengizinkan Rukia masuk. Rukia segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kursinya.

"Nah...ayo perkenalkan namamu." Ukitake mempersihlakan murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Aku pindahan dari Jerman. Mohon bantuannya!" Hitsugaya berdiri dengan malas dan memperkenalkan diri. Setelah acara perkenalan diri itu ia segera diminta duduk disebelah Rukia. Dan untuk kedua kalinya semua murid wanita _minus_ Orihime dan Tatsuki menatap bangku kosong disebelah Rukia.

Hitsugaya berjalan dengan santai dan meletakan tasnya di bangku kosong sebelah Rukia. Rukia yang merasakan aura yang menyeramkan mendongak dan melihat Hitsugaya. Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertubrukan. _Emerald _bertemu dengan _amethyst_.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Aku? Menurutmu?" tanya Hitsugaya balik.

"Murid pindahan." Rukia menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya?" Hitsugaya duduk dan menatap Rukia jengkel.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajarannya!" Ukitake mengambil spidol dan menuliskan beberapa soal matematika di papan tulis putih itu. Ukitake adalah wali kelas dari kelas Rukia, ia juga mengajar matematika. Pelajaran yang dibenci Rukia.

Rukia mencatat soal itu dan mulai mengerjakannya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak tahu rumus apa yang harus dipakai dan cara menghitungnya. Kalau tambah-tambahan atau kali-kalian 'sih mungkin ia masih dapat mengerjakannya. Tetapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Diantara angka-angka menyebalkan itu diselipkan huruf-huruf.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya ketika Rukia mengintip pekerjaannya sedikit.

"Ah...tidak ada!" Rukia buru-buru kembali berkutat dengan soal matematika itu.

"Kau tidak bisa, ya?" balas Hitsugaya yang sekarang tangan kirinya ia tumpukan pada sandaran kursi. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Rukia berada dipojok, dekat jendela dan Hitsugaya berada diluar.

"Aku bisa kok!" Rukia tidak mau kehilangan muka didepan murid baru itu.

"Oh~" Hitsugaya kembali mengerjakan soal di papan tulis itu dengan mudahnya. Dengan cekatan ia menghitung angka-angka itu menggunakan rumus yang sudah pernah diajarkan tentunya. Dengan tatapan takjub, Rukia menatap pekerjaan Hitsugaya yang sudah selesai dalam waktu lima menit saja.

"Kau..." Suara Rukia tertelan oleh bel tanda pelajaran berakhir. Memang benar kata pepatah jika kita menikmati apa yang kita kerjakan, waktupun akan berjalan dengan cepat. Namun berbeda dengan Rukia. Ia hanya menatap tangan dan pekerjaan orang yang ada disebelahnya dengan perasaan kagum dan iri.

Di kantin sekolah, semua murid berebut antrian untuk mendapatkan makanan. Inilah keseharian sekolah Karakura. Ribut namun terkendali. Sedangkan di atap sekolah sendiri, terlihatlah empat gadis remaja sedang menikamti bekal masing-masing. Gadis-gadis cantik itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan Matsumoto Rangiku. Mereka adalah teman akrab sejak SMP dulu.

"Kau membawa apa, Inoue?" tanya Tatsuki gadis berambut ungu gelap dan tampak seperti seorang preman wanita.

"Aku membawa _katsudon_." Gadis bermata hitam keabu-abuan yang dipanggil Inoue itu membuka kotak bekalnya dan mengeluarkan sumpit.

"Hei, Rukia bagaimana dengan murid baru itu?" Rangiku menyedot the kotak yang ia beli barusan di kantin.

"Hm? Anak baru itu? Dia pintar." Rukia meletakan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan di bibirnya. Tetapi yang membuat Rangiku heboh senidri sampai-sampai ia tersedak adalah komentar "pintar" itu. Mengapa? Karena Rukia paling tidak suka dikalahkan nilainya oleh orang lain, kecuali matematika tentunya. Mungkin Rukia hanya melihat Hitsugaya dari kemampuan matematikanya saja. Entahlah hanya Rukia yang tahu itu.

"Benarkah?" Tatsuki dan Inoue bertanya bersamaan.

"Hei hei kenapa dengan kalian? Memangnya komentarku aneh ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan aneh tapi sangat aneh!" ucap ketiga sahabat karibnya itu bersamaan di hadapan wajah Rukia. Rukia hanya terdiam saja. Benar! Ia tidak akan memuji orang yang lebih pandai darinya meskipun orang itu lebih pintar darinya di matematika.

Kriing!

Suara bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Semua murid yang berada diluar kelas selama istirahat kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Rukia dan teman-temannya juga kembali ke kelasnya. Saat Rukia berjalan menuju kursinya ia mengalami kesulitan karena beberapa gadis remaja mengeruminu tempat duduknya. Ia mendorong beberapa gadis agar dapat masuk dan duduk di kursinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja sudah muncul sebuah _fansclub_ dan _fansclub _itu memiliki nama Hitsugaya _fansclub_.

"Hoi, Midget! Kenapa kau? Tidak bisa duduk? Hahahaha~" Ichigo tertawa dengan lepas namun detik berikutnya ia merasakan tinjuan Rukia mendarat di perutnya.

"Jangan memanggilku Midget, Jeruk busuk!"

"Aduh kau itu pendek namun tinjuanmu kuat sekali!" ringis Ichigo.

"Sepertinya murid baru itu sudah memiliki beberapa fans." Renji yang baru masuk ke kelas itu menghampiri Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kau bilang beberapa?" Uryuu Ishida, mahkluk paling waras di kelas itu menegakan kacamatanya.

"GYAAA! Hitsugaya minta nomor _handphone_ donk~"

"Minta foto!"

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu!"

"Apa itu yang kau sebut beberapa?" tanya Uryuu kepada Renji yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kemampuan pendengarannya karena teriakan-teriakan fans-fans baru Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" tanya Renji dengan wajah yang bodoh. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kehilangan kemampuan pendengarannya.

"Semuanya diam! Kembali ke tempat duduk!" Seorang wanita berkulit hitam berambut ungu tua berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Semua murid yang ada duduk di tempatnya dengan manis dan setelah mengalami cobaan yang berat akhirnya Rukia dapat duduk di tempatnya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran biologinya!" Yoruichi adalah guru biologi yang ditakuti oleh seluruh murid sekolah Karakura.

"Klasifikasi sistem artifisial atau yang biasa disebut klasifikasi sistem buatan disusun dengan menggunakan dasar cirri-ciri atau sifat-sifat yang dikehendaki manusia atau sifa lainnya..." penjelasan Yoruichi membuat seruangan itu mengantuk. Ada yang sudah mulai menguap dan ada yang sudah tertidur sejak pelajaran dimulai. Tetapi hanya ada satu pasang bangku yang mendengarkan penjelasan Yoruichi dengan baik. Ya, itu adalah Rukia dan Hitsugaya. Mereka mencatat apa yang Yoruichi jelaskan dari awal hingga akhir.

"Baiklah! Besok kita akan ulangan." Yoruichi menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar. Semua murid yang daritadi hanya bisa diam, tidur, dan sibuk sendiri itu memulai keributan lagi. Dan jangan lupa tentang _fansclub_ yang didirikan oleh orang yang tidak diketahui itu.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_ boleh ajari aku biologi untuk besok, tidak?"

"Aku dulu!"

"Tidak aku dulu!"

Hitsugaya yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi itu hanya pura-pura tertidur di diatas mejanya sedangkan Rukia memasang _earphone_ dan menyalakan musik sampai volume paling keras untuk menghindari suara-suara feminim yang memanggil nama Hitsugaya.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Smeua murid berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing-masing. Dengan menenteng tas mereka di pundak mereka berjalan kearah pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rukia!" Orihime dan Tatsuki melambai seraya berjalan meninggalkan Rukia sedangkan Rangiku sendiri sudah pulang sedaritadi.

"Ha~" Rukia menghela nafas selama perjalanan pulang. Walaupun ia anak orang kaya ia tidak suka menggunakan mobil untuk mengantarnya pulang, toh jarak rumah dan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh juga. Ia lebih senang menikmati angina sore sambil berjalan-jalan.

"Oi kalau jalan jangan pakai kaki saja gunakan matamu juga!" teriak pemilik motor yang terkejut karena Rukia menyebrang seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri.

"Hei apa maksudmu? Aku menggunakan mataku kok! Kau saja yang tidak melihat ada orang ingin menyebrang." balas Rukia tidak mau kalah. Sang pemilik motor membuka helm yang ia kenakan.

"Rukia?" Ternyata orang yang hampir menabraknya itu adalah Hitsugaya, si anak baru yang menjadi idola dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Rupanya kau Hitsugaya!" Rukia mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Lain kali lihat kedepan jangan lihat kebawah!" Hitsugaya kembali memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya lalu melesat pergi.

"Apa-apaan 'sih orang itu?" Rukia menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia pulang juga. Rukia ingin mandi dan meminum teh hangat buatan ibunya. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian tadi sebelum pulang tadi. Kejadian yang menyebalkan itu!

"Rukia!" panggil Hisana dari lantai satu.

"Ada apa, ma?" tanya Rukia dengan pakaian kaus putih bertuliskan _I Hate You_ dengan celana jeans pendek. Entah kaus darimana itu tapi tulisan di kaus itu seperti menggambarkan sesuatu. Ia berjalan menuju lantai satu.

"Papamu ingin berbicara denganmu. Ia berada di ruang kerjanya." Hisana memberikan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat buatannya.

"Ada apa 'sih?" Rukia bergumam sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat kerja ayahnya. Walaupun mereka kaya, mereka lebih memilih rumah sedehana yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Rukia. Ditambah lagi Rukia juga tidak kehilangan sosok orangtua dalam hidupnya. Kalian tahu, bukan biasanya anak-anak dari klangan menengah keatas orangtuanya selalu sibuk entah kemana, tapi Rukia patut bersyukur karena orangtuanya berbeda.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Rukia mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya tiga kali. Setelah diizinkan masuk oleh ayahnya Rukia memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu ditata sedemikian rupa. Meja kerja berwarna coklat diletakan didepan sebuah jendela yang menghadap taman yang sedang dipenuhi oleh bunga yang sedang mekar. Di dinding sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah rak buku yang bisa diapstikan berisi tentang buku kedokteran. Ingat Byakuya adalah pemilik Kuchiki Farmation yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan.

"Ada apa papa memanggilku?" Rukia meletakan nampan yang dua cangkir teh buatan Hisana itu diatas meja kerja ayahnya.

"Rukia, ini guru privatmu. Semoga dengan ini kau dapat mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dalam matematikamu." Rukia melirik guru privatnya. Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam dengan kacamata _minus_. Wanita itu mengingatkan Rukia kepada Uryuu Ishida, mahkluk paling waras di kelasnya. Bukan berarti dia gila, tidak. Nama wanita itu adalah Nanao Ise.

Mulai hari itu, Nanao selalu dating ke rumah Rukia untuk mengajari Rukia matematika. Dari awal sampa akhir. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Hei Rukia bagaimana dengan guru privatmu itu?" tanya Rangiku yang ternyata menelepon Rukia setelah selesai les privat itu.

"Sama saja dengan sebelumnya. Ia tidak dapat mengajariku. Mungkin aku akan minta papa mencari guru yang lain." Rukia berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Ha? Ya lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebentar lagi mau ujian akhir." Rangiku mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku mau tidur dulu, ya. Sudah ngantuk hehehe~" Rukia mematikan sambungan telepon mereka dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terbang 9ea lam mimpi.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

"Hari ini ujian kalian akan dibagikan." Yoruichi menggenggam beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

Proses panggil memanggil itu berlangsung kurang lebih sampai sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya Rukia mendapatkan hasil ujian biologinya itu.

"Tidak buruk." gumam Rukia melihat hasil ujiannya sembilan puluh delapan. Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Rukia segera mengintip nilai yang Hitsugaya peroleh dan voila, Hitsugaya mendapatkan nilai seratus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya datar seperti biasa.

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng cepat. Rukia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana ia bisa kalah dari Hitsugaya. Ia tahu bahwa julukan Hitsugaya adalah "Jenius" tetapi dia juga tidak mau kalah dari Hitsugaya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata Rukia dan Hitsugaya sudah sering beradu mulut karena masalah sepele. Misalnya saja kemarin, mereka semua diminta untuk membaca sebuah buku dan memberi opini masing-masing, dan ternyata Hitsugaya dan Rukia memiliki opini yang berbeda dan akhirnya terjadi keributan kecil antara Hitsugaya dan Rukia.

Tidak terasa bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar. Di koridor yang sepi karena semua murid sedang berada di kantin, terlihatlah seorang gadis remaja berambut cepol beriris _hazel_ bersama dengan Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, aku menyukaimu!" Hinamori, nama gadis itu, menunduk malu. Wajahnya yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan warna merah karena malu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu." Hitsugaya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan pergi. Raut wajahnya masih dingin dan datar.

"Tapi..." Hinamori berusaha menyusul Hitsugaya namun Hitsugaya telah pergi jauh. Hinamori Momo adalah primadona sekolah Karakura. Selain cantik dan pintar ia juga anak dari donatur terbesar sekolah Karakura. Semua laki-laki ingin menjadi pacarnya tetapi semua laki-laki itu ditolak. Tapi siapa sangka, Hitsugaya menolak Hinamori secara terang-terangan.

Bulir-bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Hinamori. Rukia yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya memandangi Hinamori yang sedang sedih. Sudah sejak lama Hinamori dan Rukia menjadi musuh bebuyutan. Entah apa alasannya Hinamori selalu menjauhi Rukia. Didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia bersorak-sorai karena Hinamori patah hati, tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga bingung kenapa Hitsugaya menolaknya. Apa Hitsugaya sudah punya orang yang ia sukai?

Karena masih tersisa dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk, Rukia memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang baru kemarin ia baca setengah di kelas. Saat itu kelasnya sangat sepi dan sunyi. Kondisi yang baik untuk membaca, bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Rukia yang sedang asyik membaca tidak mengubris orang yang masuk itu. Ia masih berkutat dengan buku itu. Langkah kaki mendekatinya namun Rukia tetap fokus dengan bukunya. Mungkin ia sudah tenggelam dengan laur yang disajikan cerita itu.

Srek!

Bangku yang terletak disebelahnya ditarik. Ternyata Hitsugaya pemilik langkah kaki itu. Hitsugaya melirik sedikit buku yang teman sebelahnya baca. Ternyata Scarlet Letter. Buku yang sedang populer membuat Rukia melupakan waktu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit Rukia menutup buku itu dan tersenyum dengan ceria. Sepertinya buku itu memiliki alur yang bagus sehingga Rukia tersenyum seperti orang kesurupan.

"Kau suka buku itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tentu! Alurnya sangat mendebarkan." Rukia meletakan buku itu didalam tasnya.

"Benarkah? Menurutku orang yang menjad tokoh utama itu sangat menjengkelkan." Hitsugaya melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menutup matanya.

"Ha? Sifat yang seperti itu sangat manis tahu!" Rukia memberi opininya juga. Ya, beginilah cara mereka dekat. Saling beradu mulut.

Kring!

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan ke kelas. Semuanya duduk di tempat duduk mereka dengan rapi. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah matematika, pelajaran yang paling dibenci Rukia.

"Er...aku tidak mengerti." Rukia sedang berkutat dengan rumus yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apanya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ini mengapa x ini bisa menghasilkan delapan belas?" Rukia menunjuk huruf x dengan pensilnya.

"Itu karena saat kau menjumlahkan 2x dan 3x akan menghasilkan 5x. Lalu sudut yang dibentuk oleh segitiga didalam lingkaran ini adalah sembilan puluh derajat. Coba kau masukan angka-angka itu dengan rumus persamaan yang pernah diajarkan di SMP dulu." Hitsugaya menjelaskan dengan sabar. Untungnya Rukia maish mengingat sedikit pelajaran SMP, jadi penjelasan Hitsugaya masuk dengan mudah di kepalanya yang memiliki otak encer itu.

"Wah benar! Hasilnya delapan belas! Terima kasih, Hitsugaya." Rukia tersenyum lebar dan Hitsugaya kembali berkutat dengan soalnya.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Di hari Minggu yang cerah, terlihatlah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut putih dengan iris _emerald_ sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit Kuchiki. Hitsugaya menghampiri resepsionis yang berada dibagian depan rumah sakit itu untuk mengisi daftar penjenguk.

Setelah menuliskan namanya, Hitsugaya berjalan dengan santai melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit. Aroma khas rumah sakit menyeruak dimana-mana. Perawat-perawat berlalu-lalang disana-sini. Hitsugaya berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna putih dan bertuliskan dua puluh lima. Ia buka pintu itu dengan perlahan dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"_Obba-san_, apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Hitsugaya yang duduk disebelah ranjang putih dengan seorang nenek tua berbaring diatasnya. Jarum infus menghiasi telapak tangannya yang berkeriput itu.

"_Obba-san_ baik-baik saja, Toushiro. Apa sekolahmu menyenangkan?" tanya nenek itu dengan nada lembut.

"Biasa saja." Hitsugaya menjawab dengan lembut walaupun wajahnya masih datar dan dingin.

"Kau harus sekolah dengan baik agar bisa mencapai cita-citamu nanti." Nenek itu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, _obba-san_. Lebih baik _obba-san_ tidur." Hitsugaya merapikan selimut neneknya. Setelah itu ia bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani neneknya yang sakit.

Tok. Tok.

Sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Seorang pria berjas putih dengan rambut hitam yang rapi duduk disebuah kursi. Ialah Byakuya Kuchiki, dokter yang menangani neneknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _obba-san_, dokter Kurchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya yang duduk didepan Byakuya.

"Keadaan _obba-san_ masih stabil tetapi jika saya sarankan lebih baik membawanya ke Amerika. Disana peralatannya lebih lengkap daripada disini." Byakuya membaca hasil akhir nenek Hitsugaya yang diberikan Nemu, perawat yang merawat nenek Hitsugaya itu.

"Biaya hidup di Amerika tidaklah sedikit. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari SMA Karakura. Apa nenek bisa bertahan sampai aku selesai SMA nanti?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tangan yang berada di dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Matanya tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Bisa saja. Memang benar biaya hidup di Amerika lebih mahal daripada disini tapi demi kesembuhan _obba-san_ Anda lebih baik membawanya kesana. Bagaimana kalau saya memberi sebuah penawaran kepada Anda?" Byakuya menatap Hitsugaya dengan datar. Kedua orang yang berhati es ini saling memandangi.

"Baiklah aku terima pekerjaan itu." ucap Hitsugaya mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok jam sebelas siang kau datangi alamat ini. Jangan sampai terlambat." Byakuya memperingatkan.

"Baiklah." Hitsugaya berdiri dan undur diri. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju kamar tempat neneknya dirawat. Neneknya tertidur dengan lelap diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. 'Tenang saja, _obba-san_. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk kesembuhanmu.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya berjalan pulang menuju apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa. Selama di Karakura, ia hidup di apartemen sederhana itu. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa karena kecerdasannya sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan biaya sekolah.

Hitsugaya menyalakan lampu dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan instan. Ia memasak air panas dan menuangkannya kedalam sebuah mi instan dan memasukan beberapa bumbunya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mie instan itupun siap disantap.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Hari Minggu yang erah di kota Karakura. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut putih bernama Hitsugaya berjalan melintasi rumah-rumah sederhana. Pakaiannya bisa dikatakan santai namun masih dapat memancarkan ketampanannya. Kaus hitam dengan kerah berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Untuk ukuran dokter ia cukup sederhana juga." Hitsugaya berdiri disepan sebuah rumah sederhana tingkat dua dicat putih dengan pagar hitam. Hitsugaya menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Siapa ya?" seorang wanita berambut hitam keluar dan mendekat ke pintu gerbang itu.

'Wajahnya mirip dengan Rukia.' pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Wah apakah kau yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou itu?" tanya wanita itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hisana.

"Ya. Namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Salam kenal." Hitsugaya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan karena dilihat darimanapun wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini lebih tua dari Rukia, teman sebangkunya.

"Suamiku sudah menunggu. Mari masuk." Hisana membukakan pintu gerbangnya dan mengantar Hitsugaya bertemu dengan Byakuya.

Hitsugaya sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Byakuya yang sedang duduk membaca beberapa berkas.

"Jadi hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan putriku. Kalau tidak salah kalian seumuran dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama." Byakuya menatap Hitsugaya.

'Jangan-jangan putri dokter Byakuya adalah..." Hitsugaya mendongak menatap Byakuya dan tidak lama terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu.

Tok. Tok.

"Itu dia putriku." Byakuya menunggu orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu untuk masuk. Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Rukia, teman sebangkunya.

"Kau?" Rukia memekik kaget sedangkan Hitsugaya yang sudah tahu dari awal memasuki rumah ini menatapnya datar.

"Rukia! Ini guru privat barumu. Kalau tidak salah kalian di kelas yang sama, bukan?" Byakuya menatap Rukia tajam.

"Maaf, papa." Rukia menunduk minta maaf walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarmu dan mulailah belajar. Bukankah beberapa minggu lagi ujian akan dimulai?" tanya Byakuya dengan aura dinginnya memenuhi ruangan. Mungkin jika ini di anime atau manga, ruangan yang ada disana membeku seketika.

"Ba-baik, pa." Rukia tertuduk lesu. Bagaimana mungkin teman sebangkunya yang sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan keduanya setelah Hinamori itu menjadi guru privatnya? Sedangkan Hitsugaya dengan santainya mengikuti Rukia yang ada didepannya.

"Ini kamarku! Jangan macam-macam kau!" Rukia menunjuk Hitsugaya yang dengan santainya menatap Rukia yang entah kenapa marah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Lagipula kau bukan tipeku." Hitsugaya melipat tangannya didepan dada. Wajah Rukia sekarang sudah memerah, bukan karena malu tetapi karena marah.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo masuk!" Rukia mempersihlakan Hitsugaya masuk terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama kali Hitsugaya lihat adalah boneka chappy yang berantakan disana-sini. Warna ungu cerah yang mendominasi kamarnya ditambah dengan jam dinding berbentuk chappy.

"Kau suka chappy, ya?" tanya Hitsugaya melihat sekeliling kamar Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia berjalan dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Ayo keluarkan bukumu!" pinta Hitsugaya kepada Rukia.

"Apa? Tapi aku masih mau bermain _game_ dulu!" rengek Rukia yang sedang bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Cepat!" Hitsugaya duduk di kursi meja belajar Rukia. Dengan ogah-ogahan Rukia mengambil buku matematika sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pensil dan penghapus.

"Ini! Aku tidak mengerti yang ini!" Rukia menunjuk sebuah pertanyaan dengan gambar lingkaran.

"Ini 'kan sudah pernah di SMP. Apa kau lupa?" Hitsugaya mengambil sebuah buku dari meja Rukia dan menjelaskannya dengan sabar.

"Tapi itu 'kan sudah dua tahun yang lalu." renggut Rukia.

"Sama saja. Matematika disetiap tingkatan itu hanya mengulang. Satu rumus adalah bagian kecil dari rumus yang lainnya." jelas Hitsugaya. Walaupun sempat berdebat kecil akhirnya mereka larut dalam pelajaran matematika itu. Rukia yang tidak mengerti sama sekali dapat menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Wah...kau seperti Ukitake-_sensei_ saja! Apalagi rambutmu sama dengannya hahaha~" tawa Rukia lepas.

"Apa? Ini rambut asli bukan dicat tahu! Lagipula aku lebih muda darinya!" Hitsugaya menepuk kepala Rukia. Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Byakuya dan Hisana yang sedang menonton acara televisi dapat mendengar keceriaan dari dalam kamar Rukia.

"Sepertinya caramu berhasil." Hisana tersenyum menatap pintu kamar Rukia.

"Ya." Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, hari sudah menjelang malam, tepatnya sekarang sudah pukul enam sore. Rukia dan Hitsugaya yang sudah selesai belajar keluar dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Dokter, aku pamit pulang dulu." Hitsugaya menundukan kepalanya tanda hormat walaupun maish dengan sifat _cool_ nya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Mari makan malam bersama." Hisana yang mendengar Hitsugaya ingin pulang segera menghambur ke ruang tamu dan mencegahnya.

"Tapi itu akan merepotkan Anda." Tolak Hitsugaya halus. Setelah dilihat-lihat ibu dan anak itu memang mirip.

"Ya, sebagai tanda terima kasih kami karena sudah mengajari putri bandel ini belajar." Hisana tersenyum hangat. Hitsugaya dapat merasakan aura keibuan yang kuat dari dirinya.

"Ba-baiklah." Hitsugaya akhirnya pasrah. Mereka semua akhirnya menikmati makan malam di ruang makan keluarga Kuchiki. Sudah lama ia tidak makan bersama keluarganya mengingat neneknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Hitsugaya menutup matanya dan menautkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Aku pamit pulang dulu, dokter, nyonya Kuchiki." Hitsugaya yang sudah berada diluar pintu gerbang itu berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemennya.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Sejak hari itu, Hitsugaya selalu datang ke rumah Rukia dan Hisana menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mereka sudah bersepakat untuk tidak memberitahu bahwa Hitsugaya adalah guru privat Rukia, bisa-bisa Rukia dihajar _fansclub_ nya Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya dikira melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mereka tidak mau hal buruk itu terjadi.

"Hoi Midget kenapa kau tidak bolos seperti biasanya di pelajaran Ukitake-_sensei_ hari Rabu?" tanya Ichigo yang sekarang kepalanya dipukul Rukia dengan keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Rukia jutek dan kesal.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja." Ichigo langsung kabur ketika mendengar namanya diteriaki oleh Rukia. Benar, setiap hari Rabu Rukia selalu bolos pelajaran Ukitake karena alasan tidak suka. Kenapa hari Rabu? Karena hari Senin pelajaran pertama adalah matematika atau bisa dikatakan pelajaran wali kelas lalu hari Selasa dan Kamis tidak ada pelajaran matematika. Hari Jumat? Hari Jumat pelajaran matematika berada diurutan terakhir jadi Rukia tidak mau melewatkan saat-saat TGIF bersama teman-temannya, sehingga ia rela mengikuti pelajaran matematika.

"Benar juga kata si Jeruk itu. Tumben kau tidak bolos." tanya Tatsuki yang baru menyadari tingkah temannya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin serius belajar matematika saja supaya bisa lulus!" ucap Rukia berapi-api.

"Oh~" semua temannya yang ada disana hanya bisa ber-oh ria saja.

"Kenapa hanya 'oh' sih? Bilang semangat kek atau semoga jadi kenyataan kek ini malah bilang oh doang!" Rukia mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Semangat Rukia!" Inoue menyemangati Rukia walaupun sudah terlambat.

"Terima kasih, Inoue! Kau memang baik!" Rukia memeluk Inoue. Hitsugaya yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

Kring!

Bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya sudah akan dimulai terdengar. Semua murid berhamburan ke kelas karena tidak mau kena hukuman dari Mayuri yang _notebane_ guru fisika sekaligus guru paling sadis hukumannya seantero sekolah.

Tidak terasa bel sekolah berbunyi sekali lagi. Kali ini bel pulang sekolah, bel itu sudah ditunggu-tunggu semua murid, bahkan Renji sampai menghitung mundur untuk pulang sekolah. Dasar anak muda.

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia! Semangat dengan matematika itu ya hahaha~" Rangiku mengejek Rukia.

"Rukia 'kan sudah sungguh-sungguh, dia pasti bisa apalagi dia anak yang pintar." Inoue menyemangati Rukia.

"Iya aku tahu kok. Aku hanya ingin mengejeknya saja." Rangiku berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Rukia.

"Dasar Rangiku!" Tatsuki hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Rukia." Inoue dan Tatsuki juga pulang.

"Jadi aku sendirian deh~" Rukia berjalan menelusuri jalan yang biasa ia lewati.

Saat menikmati angin lembut yang berhembus, Rukia dihadang oleh beberapa gadis dari sekolahnya. Diantara gadis-gadis itu terlihatlah Hinamori yang berdiri paling depan.

"Hei Kuchiki!" panggil Hinamori dengan suara yang lantang.

"Apa?" balas Rukia dingin. Walaupun begini ia dijuluki _The Icy Princess_ di sekolahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hitsugaya-_kun_?" tanya Hinamori mendekati Rukia dan menarik kerahnya.

"Hubungan?" Rukia memasang wajah polosnya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Apa kau pacarnya?" Hinamori mencengkeram kerah Rukia semakin erat.

"Tidak. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." Rukia berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Hinamori. Dibelakangnya ada dua orang gadis yang sepertinya anggota dari Hitsugaya _fansclub_ yang siap menghajar Rukia dengan sebilah kayu dan sebatang besi.

"Lalu kenapa aku melihat Hitsugaya-_kun_ keluar dari rumahmu hari Minggu kemarin?" tanya salah satu gadis yang berada dibelakang Hinamori dengan rambut hitam tetapi ada dua kuncir panjang bernama Soi-fon.

Brum!

Sebuah motor hitam melintas dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Sang pemilik motor itu membuka helm yang ia kenakan itu, tampaklah Hitsugaya Toushirou, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar dengan, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya yang memanggil marga dari Rukia bukan namanya.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_?" Hinamori, Soi-fon, dan seorang gadis lain membelalak melihat orang yang mereka sukai berada dihadapan mereka dan membela Rukia.

"A-aku ingin bertanya! Apakah alasanmu menolakku?" tanya Hinamori tegas. Ditahannya air mata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Alasan? Hm...mungkin ada gadis yang kusukai." Hitsugaya berbicara tanpa piker panjang. Secara terang-terangan dia mengungkapkan bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain.

Deg!

Hati Rukia tiba-tiba saja perih. Entah kenapa hatinya peri seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Bukan seribu tapi miliaran jarum. Di lain pihak air mata Hinamori tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rukia yang masih larut dalam pikirannya merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Hitsugaya menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menaiki motor hitam itu dan membawa Rukia pergi.

Rukia yang menikmati angin lembut yang berhembus itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Apa yang ia rasakan? Apa yang membuatnya sedih secara tiba-tiba? Kenapa saat mengetahui Hitsugaya menyukai gadis lain ia menjadi sedih? Apakah dia menyukainya? Tanpa sadar Rukia menggenggam pakaian Hitsugaya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung orang itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Rukia. Rukia turun dan menngembalikan helm yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya muram seperti benang kusut.

"Kau kenapa, huh?" tanya Hitsugaya yang keingungan.

"Ah...tidak apa-apa! Eh? Sejak kapan kau bisa membawa motor? Kukira kau tidak bisa!" Rukia memekik kaget. Ia pasang senyum terbaiknya walaupun hatinya sedih setengah mati.

"Aku ini bisa menaikinya hanya saja aku malas mengendarainya untuk berjalan-jalan, aku lebih suka berjalan kaki. Oh iya, jangan lupa belajar ya! Karena minggu depan kita sudah ujian." Hitsugaya menyalakan mesin motornya dan kembali melesat di jalanan. Rukia memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan lesu kedalam kamarnya. Ia lempar tasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan wajah berada dibawah. Ia intip sedikit meja belajarnya, tempat biasa ia belajar dengan Hitsugaya.

.

"_Hei, Hitsugaya!" panggil Rukia yang kepalanya sedang bersender diatas meja._

"_Apa?" Dengan dinginnya Hitsugaya menjawab._

"_Apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" tanya Rukia yang entah terkena jampi-jampi apa._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" tanya Hitsugaya menatap Rukia yang tiduran diatas meja dengan posisi kepala melihatnya._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja~" balas Rukia._

"_Oh~"_

.

Bayang-bayang itu masih bernaung di otaknya. Sudah dua bulan Hitsugaya menjadi guru privat matematikanya, tetapi sekarang ia berhenti karena ia merasa Rukia sudah bisa sendiri. Saat Hitsugaya yang mengajarinya matematika dengan sabar, ketika ia marah karena Rukia yang susah mengerti, hingga Hitsugaya yang tersenyum tipis karena melihat tingkah Rukia yang kekanak-kanakan karena dapat mengerjakan soal matematika itu.

"Apa yang kupikirkan 'sih?" Rukia bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menjambak rambut hitamnnya. "Biarkan saja dia!" Rukia mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Ia rasa dengan berendam air hangat, pikirannya akan kembali tenang.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Rukia telah tiba. Ya, hari saat dimana ujian dimulai. Dimana tempat bertaruhnya semua harapan dari para murid. Semua bekerja keras untuk lulus dan menggapai cita-citanya.

"Rukia kau ruang berapa?" tanya Inoue.

"Aku ruang lima. Kalau kalian?" Rukia melihat namanya di papan pengumuman yang biasa ditempatkan dekat tata usaha.

"Aku ruang tiga bersama Tatsuki dan Rangiku~" ucap Inoue bahagia.

"Wah kita satu ruangan ya, Midget!" Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul mendapatkan tamparan dari Rukia.

"Jangan mengaggetkanku!" balas Rukia.

Kring!

Bel tanda ujian akan dimulai telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Rukia sendiri masih berkutat didepan papan pengumuman mencari nama Hitsugaya.

"Hei sudah mau mulai ujiannya!" ucap Mayuri yang berjalan menuju arah Rukia.

"Iya!" Rukia berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang ujiannya. Tidak disangka ruang ujiannya dengan Hitsugaya sama. Hitsugaya duduk di pojok belakang ruangan itu sedangkan Rukia berada di kursi paling depan. Semua murid sudah menyiapkan senjata jitu mereka, yaitu contekan! Ada yang dengan nekat membawa buku ke laci ada pula yang nekat membawa _handphone_ dan memotret jawabannya atau mengirim pesan singkat kepada teman-temannya. Dasar anak muda. Cara mereka sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Tetapi itu semua tidak berlaku kepada Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Dua murid jenius ini mengerjakannya masing-masing dengan jujur. Ck, Dasar anak pintar.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Dua hari telah berlalu, akhirnya ujian bagaikan neraka itu sudah selesai. Pada hari terakhir ujian, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu semua murid merobek kartu ujian mereka. Sistem di sekolah Karakura ini memang menggunakan kartu ujian supaya lebih mudah mendata para siswa.

"Hei Rukia hari ini pengumuman kelulusan loh~ Kau deg-deg an, tidak?" tanya Rangiku sembari memeluk Rukia dibagian leher dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak geg-deg an melihat nilai kita?" balas Rukia kesal walaupun ia pintar ia juga murid biasa yang bisa saja nilainya jelek. Apalagi ditambah ada Hitsugaya yang menjadi saingannya sekarang. Ah...Hitsugaya. Sudah dua hari ini Rukia tidak melihat Hitsugaya. Kemana ya dia?

"Hei Rukia! Kau juara dua di sekolah kita loh!" Inoue yang sudah sampai di sekolah daritadi pagi langsung memeluk teman kecilnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

"Ck, dan yang tidak kusangka nilai matematikamu meningkat ya." Tatsuki tersenyum lebar.

"Hoi Midget sejak kapan kau jadi pintar matematika?" tanya Ichigo yang untuk kesekian kalinya mendapat tinjuan maut Rukia.

"Hebat sekali kau mengejar nilai Hitsugaya dengan perbedaan yang tipis." Renji menunjukan ibu jarinya tanda _good job_.

"Hehehehe itu karena aku rajin belajar." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Rukia yang sudah mengetahui hasil yang ia peroleh segera berlari ke rumahnya dan memberitahu hasilnya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu ia menekan sebuah nomor di ponselnya dan meletakan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"_Maaf, nomor ini berada diluar jangkauan area Anda."_ Sebuah suara perempuan dari operator telepon memutuskan harapannya. Akhirnya ia mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya dan mengirimnya ke nomor yang sama. Tidak usah ditanya lagi, orang yang Rukia telepon adalah Hitsugaya.

Setelah dua hari, Rukia tidak mendapatkan balasan sama sekali. Menit berganti jam. Jam berganti hari. Hari berganti musim. Musim berganti tahun. Sudah dua tahun sejak Rukia menelepon Hitsugaya tetapi tidak diangkat. Sekarang Rukia telah masuk kuliah jurusan akuntan. Ya, hitung menghitung. Hitung-hitung gajinya juga besar kalau jadi akuntan. Byakuya juga tidak keberatan putrinya tidak melanjutkan apa yang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Dia sangat mendukung putrinya. Lebih tepatnya dia mempunyai firasat baik tentang pekerjaan putrinya.

"Papa mama, aku berangkat dulu ya." Rukia yang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya itu memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Sebuah taksi berwarna kuning cerah berada diebelakangnya.

"Ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang~" Hisana memeluk putri semata wayangnya. Dia menyadari putrinya sudah dewasa sekarang.

Rukia menaiki taksi kuning itu dan melesat menuju bandara. Ya, ia akan ditugaskan keluar negeri sebagai akuntan profesional. Kalian tahu bukan, Rukia itu jenius, jadi mudah saja ia lulus dengan waktu yang singkat. Pertama-tama ia menukarkan selembar kertas dengan tiket. Lalu menunggu pesawat keberangkatannya. Setelah menunggu lima belas menit akhirnya pesawatnya dipanggil. Biarpun lima belas menit, itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama jika kita tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"_Pesawat jurusan New York dengan nomor penerbangan 1546 akan berangkat dalam waktu lima belas menit lagi. Mohon para penumpang bersiap-siap."_ Suara wanita yang dapat dipastikan petugas bandara terdengar melalui _speaker_. Rukia segera menyeret kopernya dan memasuki pesawat.

**::Mathematic in Love::**

Setelah sebelas jam perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai di New York. Yang pertama kali ia beritahu tentu saja orangtuanya kemudian teman-temannya. Rukia yang sudah mendapatkan pelayanan khusus karena ditugaskan ke New York tidak perlu repot-repot mencari apartemen, karena sudah disiapkan oleh bosnya di Jepang.

"Ha...New York! Indah sekali. Banyak gedung bertingkat." Rukia membuka gorden kamar barunya di apartemen yang tergolong mewah itu. Pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat terlihat. Jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh mobil menjadi pemandangan setiap hari.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jalan-jalan sebentar?" Rukia mengambil sebuah tas kecil berisi ponsel, dompet, dan sebuah peta tentunya. Gini-gini Rukia bagaikan turis yang buta arah di New York, bukan?

Setelah mengelilingi beberapa tempat akhirnya Rukia sampai disebuah taman yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas. Sebuah air mancur terdapat ditengah taman itu. Pantung malaikat kecil yang sedang menari mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Rukia duduk di sebuah bangku taman menikmati New York.

"Ha...andai saja aku punya teman disini. Mungkin aku tidak akan tersesat seperti tadi, ck." Rukia bergumam. Memang benar ia sempat tersesat tadi.

"Dokter! Ayo main denganku." Sebuah suara anak laki-laki terdengar. Rukia melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang terduduk di kursi roda. Rambut kelabu dan iris biru samudranya menatap seorang dokter muda yang sepertinya tidak jauh beda usianya dengan Rukia. Rambut seputih salju dan iris _emerald_ yang dingin itu menatap anak laki-laki di kursi roda itu lembut. Jas putih yang kenakan adalah tanda ia seorang dokter.

"Rambut putih dan mata _emerald_?" Rukia menatap dokter itu. Sepertinya ia mengenal orang itu. Ah...benar itu adalah Hitsugaya. Toushirou Hitsugaya, teman sebangkunya dulu semasa SMA sekaligus guru privatnya.

Anak laki-laki berkursi roda itu memacu kursi rodanya itu dengan cepat. Tanpa sengaja, kursi rodanya itu menyentuh sebuah batu kerikil kecil dan membuat anak itu terjatuh.

Bruk!

Rukia segera berlari dan menolong anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang manis itu tersenyum kepada Rukia sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Dokter muda itu segera berlari melihat keadaan pasien kecilnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Robert?" tanya dokter itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dokter Hitsugaya." Robert, nama anak itu, tersenyum.

"Hitsugaya?" Rukia menutup mulutnya. Ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar.

"Rukia?" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia. Mereka tidak berbeda jauh sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Kakak kenal dengan dokter ya?" tanya Robert. Sebuah tanda tanya besar tergambar di raut wajahnya.

"Oh ya. Kami teman." Rukia tersenyum.

Hitsugaya dan Rukia mengantar Robert kembali ke kamarnya di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang cukup besar. Sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan rumah sakit kebanyakan.

"Jadi kau menjadi akuntan." Hitsugaya menyerahkan sebuah teh kotak yang baru ia beli di kantin rumah sakit itu. Lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Kau sendiri menjadi dokter. Hebat sekali." Rukia tersenyum. Ia selalu memuji seorang dokter yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

"Tidak. Aku menjadi dokter karena tidak ingin melihat _obba-san_ menderita dan sepertinya inilah nasibku. Menjadi seorang dokter." Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi itu pekerjaan yang mulia loh~" Rukia menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ada tugas keluar negeri." jawabnya pendek. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Hitsugaya.

"Oh." jawabnya pendek. Aduh, Hitsugaya kau masih belum berubah juga ternyata.

"Anno..." Rukia berusaha mencari perhatian Hitsugaya yang sedang membaca berkas-berkas tentang pasiennya. Entah kenapa Rukia langsung mengingat ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Hitsugaya melirik Rukia dari balik berkas-berkas itu. Sekarang Rukia merindukan ayahnya yang dingin. Kenapa sifat ayahnya dengan Hitsugaya tidak jauh beda?

"Nilai ujianku yang terakhir itu..." perkataan Rukia terpotong.

"Aku sudah lihat. Selamat ya." Hitsugaya berkata dengan dingin.

"Lalu... _aishiteru_!" Rukia sedang menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Karena malu tentunya.

Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya dan menatap Rukia. Pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "_Aishiteru too~_" Hitsugaya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia terkejut.

"Kenapa 'eh'?" tanya Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat tampan sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku kira kau suka gadis lain." Rukia menunduk malu.

"Gadis yang kusuka dari dulu ya cuma kau." Hitsugaya mengecup kening Rukia membuat gadis berambut hitam pendek itu _blushing_ tak tertahankan.

"Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan, Hitsugaya-_kun_." Rukia tersenyum dan memeluk Hitsugaya.

–_fin_

Author Note :

*ngelap keringat* Akhirnya fic ini kelar juga! Wah panjang banget XD ternyata saya bisa bikin sepanjang ini! *loncat-loncat gaje* Ini mengahbiskan dua puluh empat halaman word loh *bangga* *dilempar sandal swallow*

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini saya dapatkan pas belajar matematika buat ulum kemarin. Saya mikir kenapa nggak ada orang yang bisa saya ajarin matematika sampe ngerti? Soalnya biasanya saya belajar sendiri QAQ dan eng ing eng hasilnya bikin _down_ banget! Nilainya pasti jelek *nangis di pojokan kamar* Coba ada orang kayak Hitsugaya buat saya Q~Q sayangnya nggak ada hiks hiks. Oh iya, nggak ada pelajaran matematikanya ya? Kayak lebih menonjolkan konfliknya deh daripada matematikanya terus kayaknya kecepetan ya? Tau ah gelap, udah jadi kok -3- *digiles* Sebenarnya pengen bikin twoshot tapi berhubung saya males bikin twoshot, jadi saya tembus aja deh hahahahaha~

Datipada saya banyak ngebacot lagi mending klik tombol _**Review this chapter**_ aja ya :D Saya nggak peduli mau yang udah punya akun sama yang nggak punya akun dah. Masukin aja unek-unek kalian tentang cerita ini. Jangan malu-malu, saya orangnya nggak gigit kok XD oh iya hampir lupa, itu humornya garing dan basi 'kan? Hahaha saya emang gagal di humor. Malah kayaknya nggak ada humor deh *dijotos* Jangan lupa klik tombol _**Review this chapter**_. Sayonara~

* * *

Jika manusia tidak percaya bahwa matematika itu mudah, itu karena mereka tidak menyadari betapa rumitnya hidup itu. **–John Louis von Neumann**


End file.
